Collapsible shovel devices are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,757 describes a shovel having a spade blade pivotally connected to a handle such that the spade blade is pivotal and lockable in various positions. U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,899 describes a shovel having a spade blade of two half portions that are lockable together with the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,412 describes a snow shovel having a blade that is hinged to allowing folding in half. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,722 describes a shovel having a hinged blade to permit folding of the blade. U.S. Pat. No. 1,407,237 describes a shovel having a handle that is hinged to allow the handle to fold in half and blade pivotally attached to the handle to also permit the blade to fold against the handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a collapsible shovel that is more easily transported within a gear bag or backpack.